


Jealousy

by PhoenixHare



Series: whiterose_69min [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ice Flower, White Rose - Freeform, whiterose_69min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: Ruby, an engineering student, and Weiss, a business major, go to a café for their month-a-versary.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: whiterose_69min [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, so I'm late with this entry. I hope you guys like it :)

Ruby was new to the dating life. She wasn't sure of how she was supposed to feel or when she was supposed to be a girlfriend. She used to love spending her time alone, so she should be used to it.

No, nothing happened to Weiss. In fact, she's sleeping in the bedroom they shared. Weiss had moved in with Ruby soon sometime before they started dating, sharing a single-room apartment in Northern Vale to attend a nearby university. That must have been a year ago? They started dating about a month ago, and Ruby still laughed when she remembers about how moving in together would be a mistake. Now look at them, being all lovey-dovey. Something Ruby couldn't even fathom before she fell head-over-heels for the heiress.

The night silence, and Weiss's light snores, filled Ruby's ears. She could smile remembering all the things Weiss did that would make the engineering major fall more in love with her. Even the things Weiss would do to get her so mad, Ruby fell more and more in love with her. Ruby was sure Yang knew she was in love with Weiss way before she did.

Maybe, that's why earlier that night bothered her? Maybe. Maybe because Ruby knew how in love with Weiss she was that made her feel they way she did when she remembers seeing Weiss talking some guy up during their date.

\---

It was their month-a-versary date and Ruby took Weiss to a café they both had been excited to visit. There was a small bar where everyone hung out, but Ruby opted to sit at a table near the window. She could stare at people if it was too awkward to talk or face Weiss. Which was pretty often. Ruby thought Weiss was so pretty and beautiful.

Ruby had left her seat to pick up their drinks and by the time she returned, four guys surrounded Weiss to talk to her. She definitely knew how to get people to like her. The boys really liked Weiss's company.

Ruby thought she imagined it when her heart pinged at the sight. She felt a certain kind of insecurity, a sense of sadness, that came with Weiss talking them up. Luckily, the guys started to dwindle after a short while, but one more guy. The last guy, Weiss talked to the most. So much, even Ruby started getting a bit mad.

It wasn't that they seemed to have such a fun, lively conversation. But that this guy, the one with Blue hair and a red coat, was able to be so comfortable with her, despite him only just meeting her. Ruby started to think they were very close friends in the past and that he would be a better choice than her.

Oh, the drinks are going cold. Ruby went to Weiss and set the drinks down. The engineering student left Weiss to her lively conversation, however, Weiss dismissed him. Or he left. Ruby couldn't remember. Truth be told, Ruby wasn't really paying attention. Her heart was still hurting for some reason.

Ruby didn't mind it, but the feeling was still there. The two continued their conversation about nothing, but the pain was still there. Ruby could feel it.

\---

Back to present time, Ruby, awakening to the sound of the electric tea kettle finish warming up warm water, opened her eyes to see Weiss's face hovering over her own.

"Hey sweetie." Weiss smiled, her head tilting.

Ruby's face turned red, but she couldn't move.

"How about you come to bed? It's pretty late." Weiss straightened her back. She went over to the kitchen and pour herself some hot water and opening the cabinet to pick out a tea bag, "Do you want tea?"

"No thank you…" Ruby's voice was at a higher pitch than usual from her earlier predicament. She cleared her throat and finally moved her head up.

Weiss, tea in hand, walked over to Ruby and sat down next to Ruby at the couch. She took a sip and looked at her. "So, I had fun tonight. Thanks for treating me at the café."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I really wanted to go and I remember you did too," Ruby mustered a smile.

Weiss had an eye on Ruby as she took another sip. She set the tea cup down and looked at the black-haired younger woman before her, Weiss crawling to tower over Ruby on the couch. Ruby had laid her back against the armrest.

"Ruby?" Weiss said softly. "Did… did I overdo it?"

"Huh?"

Weiss looked down and back up, "You really are attractive, so it didn't surprise me when everyone looked at you. Looks at you."

Ruby didn’t understand what Weiss was saying. She was attractive? Ruby sure hoped so for Weiss to even consider going out with her.

Weiss, listening to her new girlfriend’s heartbeat, lay her head down on Ruby chest and her body followed after, “People keep looking at you when you wouldn’t notice. I’m sure even Blake’s looked at you. At first, I thought I was lucky to have a girlfriend that everyone admires.” She turned her head to look at Ruby who was too stunned to respond, “But today, I saw some of the workers and a few customers at the café looking and… I don’t know. I guess I got jealous and started talking to those boys in hopes to get you feeling the way I did.”

“Weiss…” Ruby’s heart started to calm. She took a free arm to Weiss’s hair, lightly combing through it. She absolutely loved the snow-colored hair.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. Don’t be mad with me,” the business major held Ruby’s shirt tightly in a fist.

Ruby paused, wondering how to respond. Weiss tried to make Ruby jealous? Is that something she would do normally? Laughing to herself, Ruby believed so.

“Wh-what’s so funny?”

“No-nothing. I never thought we’d be here, in this situation,” Ruby stopped laughing and cupped Weiss’s cheeks lightly, “I couldn’t stand you when we first met, but now, here we are. Jealous of the attention we get from other people.” Ruby was sure that’s what the feeling she felt back then. That insecure, sad feeling she felt when those boys were conversing with her. “I want to talk with you more, Weiss. You’re so good with talking with people, but I still can’t look you in the eyes. If anything, that’s why I was jealous back there.”

The girl smiled and pulled herself up to kiss Ruby’s lips. Just a peck. “Next time, I’ll talk with you about it. But you should really be aware of your surroundings. I don’t want that feeling to come back.”

It’d be impossible when Ruby doesn’t know when she’d be ogled at, but more than anything, she wanted to assure Weiss had nothing to worry about, “okay.”


End file.
